Atrevete a disparar
by Melody of shadows
Summary: Cinco mujeres forman parte de un escuadron asesino. Una organizacion con un jefe listo para derrotarlas. Pero su jefe no cuenta con un sentimiento en su plan. Amor.


Capitulo 1

Tres hombres en una esquina. Tres figuras en medio de la noche. TRES VICTIMAS MAS.

La canción empezó a sonar en medio de sus sueños. Fruncio el ceño un momento, fingiendo que no lo escucha, se rinde rápidamente al notar como el volumen va subiendo gradualmente. Con un suspiro de resigancion se levanta de su cama, camina hasta su celular que sigue emitiendo ese molesto sonido, apretando una tecla el silencio vuelve a reinar sobre la habitación, recién ahí se da cuenta del detalle de la lluvia golpeando contra el techo de chapa.

Vagamente abre una cortina observando el panorama de las nubes grisáceas arremolinadas y las gotas cayendo sin pena. El temporal la pone de buen humor, tomando una toalla y su bata se asea, sabe que su padre se fue hace un rato nada mas, su hermana sigue durmiendo pero en la casa de su tia y de vuelta siente la soledad rodeándola. No le molestaba en absoluto, de vez en cuando es bueno salir de los ruidos hogareños y de las voces conocidas.

Peinandose recuerda que siempre ha sido asi, acostumbrándose a valerse por si misma. Tomo una taza de café, su celular suena distrayéndola un momento. Lo toma y lee sin gesto alguno el mensaje.

"Entramos tarde. 10.30"

Suspira cansada. ¿Qué hara hasta esa hora? De repente su pie choca con algo, baja la mirada encontrándose un arma negra, la levanta y la sacude un poco: esta llena de tierra. Ahora recuerda, esos tres hombres, tres completos inútiles. Se vuelve a sentar desarmando la pistola, verifica que no haya rasguños, cuenta las balas que le quedan y sustituye las que faltan, en total tres.

Tomando su bolso y una campera sale de la casa. Camina entre la llovizna, hacia el kiosco, compra un diario. Lo leera mas tarde. Sigue su camino hasta la parada del autobús, justo a tiempo, acaba de llegar. Sube y se relaja en la parte del fondo, es temprano por lo que el transporte no esta tan lleno, ya comoda desdobla el periódico buscando una noticia en particular. Sonrie suavemente.

"CUERPOS ENCONTRADOS EN LA ESQUINA DE BALMORAN"

"No se encuentran indicios de un sospechoso… La policía no sabe quien pudo haber sido…sin muestras de balacera…inyección de veneno…"

-¿Lo esta leyendo?-

Levanta su mirada. Un señor le señala el periódico esperando su respuesta. Negando con la cabeza se lo entrega. Lo observa un momento, para luego bajar en la siguiente parada. Se coloca la capucha de su abrigo al sentir todavía las gotas cayendo. Sera un largo día.

Capitulo 2

Entro a la escuela. Otra vez tarde. Saludo con la cabeza a algunos preceptores. Camino despacio por el pasillo. ¿Cuál era la prisa? Ya era tarde. 5 jodidos minutos tarde. Suspiro desganada deteniéndose frente a una puerta, tomo un poco de aire mientras la tocaba con los nudillos. Preparandose para el día a día transformo sus ojos en brillantes y distraídos, otra vez sentenciada a callarse como alguien que no era.

-Pase- ahí estaba la señal. Ahí estab la palabra que le indicaba que su numero en el show de la vida comenzaba. Entro sonriendo levemente dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás. La clase transcurrió sin variaciones fuera de lo normal.

De pronto en lo mas aburrido de la lección, el viento comenzó a silbar de manera brutal, demostrando que no estaba de un humor manejable, la lluvia azotada por el dejaba , sumisa, a que la chocara contra los cristales d elas ventanas. Muchos de sus compañeros emepzaorn a quejarse ante el mal pronostico de tiempo de esa mañana. Anahi solo se quedo viendo la ventana a su lado, le fascinaba esa furia que tenia aquel elemento, le encantaba escucharlo, un toque en su hombro la saco de su ensoñación. Katia le indico con un gesto que el profesor había seguido la perorata de formulas sin sentido. Lanzando un leve resoplido dejo caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-¿Habra galletas?- pregunto Katia. Estaban en mitad del recreo en dirección a la mesa con jarras de leche. Anahi no le contesto, estaba cansada de ocultar lo que era, asi que ese día se tomaria un descanso. Giraron la esquina haciendo que se chocara contra algo duro que la hizo caer sentada al suelo.

-¡Ten cuidado!- exclamo aquella persona. Anahi molesta le dirigió una mirada galciar listo para asesinarlo, dirigiendo su mano a su pierna derecha comprendió que a la escuela no llevaba armas. Se levanto todavía molesta para rodear al esutpido muchacho y su estúpida pandilla y escapar de ese lugar.

Un gruñido fue suficiente para que su amiga comenzara a reírse sin parar. La mayoría de los presentes las miraban curiosos, Anahi avergonzada tomo su taza de leche para escapar hacia las escaleras, Katia haciendo lo mismo la seguía, aunque de a ratos podía escuchar una risita contenida. Se sentaron viendo los diferentes grupos de alumnos charlando.

-¿Qué ibas a agarrar y que no encontraste?- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, haciendo tiempo bebió un largo sorbo de leche mientras pensaba una respuesta que no derivara a otra.

-Yo…sentí un dolor fuerte cerca de la pierna-

Katia la miro detenidamente, satisfecha cambio de tema a uno mas manejable. De repente, la pelirroja se sintió sola, volteo a ver a Anahi que observaba atentamente un punto adelante suyo, siguiendo aquella mirada, no pudo evitar dar una mueca: al parecer Anahi no olvidaba su golpe reciente. Aquel chico, para su mala suerte se dirigía al quiosco de la 69…que estaba al lado de las escaleras…noto que Selva, su preceptora se dirigía a tocar el timbre, rezo que se apurara, no quería que terminar en la dirección por un arranque de ira de Anahi. La conocía losuficiente para sabr que


End file.
